


Ad Astra

by Mia_Zeklos



Series: Reylo Week 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates, a hint of fluff I suppose but it's mixed with the usual Slightly Off feeling that I tend to give it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos
Summary: Time and time again, the dyad finds a way to become whole again.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721188
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: REYLO WEEK 2020





	Ad Astra

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day three of the Reylo Week - Reincarnation/Destiny/Soulmates. All three in one go, sort of, as planned. This, too, is sort of messy and out there, as well as shorter than usual, but then again, most of my fics for this ship seem to turn out like this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and feedback is always welcome!

_There’s a way out of here, Ben had said, a way back into the world, and Rey had drank it all down greedily; every reassurance he can offer. She’d lived such a long life, far longer than the one he’d been given, and there are certainly benefits to being one with the Force, but she wants **more**. She can feel him wanting more too, as he always tends to, and it’s intoxicating._

_“There’s a way out, but there’s a price too.”_

_“Doesn’t matter. I have to know.”_

_He laughs, forehead pressed against hers as he leans in for a kiss. Even here, when they’re both made of nothing but cosmic dust and pure energy, the Force sings between them as soon as they touch._

_“If that’s what you want.”_

_“There’s only one thing I want.”_

You. Always you.

_~.~_

Rey nearly cries the first time she sees him.

It’s so stupid that she’s on the brink of turning on her heel and running away, but it’s too late – the stranger’s got her pinned under his stare now and there’s something so hypnotic about it that she realises that she can’t move.

He’s just a man. Human, a pilot, from what she can see – _Ben Solo_ , the badge on his uniform proclaims. The name alone is enough to make her eyes sting again, but she doesn’t know him. She’s only here because she’d wanted to learn to fly and she’d been promised a teacher, but she could never get through the training like this. Her heart is pounding in her ears and she’s almost managed to convince herself that there’s something wrong with _her_ by the time he speaks.

“You must be Rey. Hello.” His voice is deep and she’s sinking into sensations she should have no memory of; things she had never experienced to begin with. She’s certain of it – in her limited time in the world, she’d felt a great deal of emotions, but nothing quite as all-encompassing as this. It’s recognition beyond reason, as sweet as it’s forbidden.

It’s relief, most all, and she can see it mirrored in his eyes.

“I knew you would come.”

It only makes sense – he must have been told that he’d be getting a new student – but that’s not what he means. It’s clear as day and just as natural.

In a different life, light years away from the here and now, he had always just _known_.

_~.~_

_“We would have to lose our memories. Both of us, and all of them.” Ben’s hand over hers is gentle enough that she can barely feel it, and it only serves to fuel Rey’s determination further._

_There is peace in the Force. Peace and light and a sort of calmness neither of them had ever known._

_It’s not enough. She wants her life back, messy and unfinished and unrefined as it is, and she wants it all with him this time around. The possibilities stretch out in front of her, infinite in their variations. It’s not infinity, but it doesn’t have to be – they can have this same infinity after the next life, too. For now, she craves the terror of mortality; the urgency that it brings with itself._

_She wants to show him everything she’s missed, to share every milestone he’d never got to see._

_“We’ll regain them once we return to the Force again. The past is nothing. We need a **future**.”_

_And a present, outside of the timelessness of where they are now. Ben isn’t about to argue – it’s what he wants, too, and if she hadn’t missed the hunger in his eyes quite so much, it might have unnerved her._

_“I can give you a future.” He had offered this before, too, and she hadn’t listened then. She doesn’t plan on making the same mistake now. “Rey, I can give you **everything**.”_

_He can. He should._

_He will._

_~.~_

It’s cramped in the cabin of the starship that Ben had picked for her first real flight, but Rey doesn’t mind – it’s easier to feel as if nothing could go wrong when he’s this close by. She wouldn’t say it out loud, not just yet, but that first, initial recognition had stuck around long enough for her to realise that it’s rooted in far deeper than she’d ever expected it to go.

Luckily for her, Ben seems to feel the exact same thing. Through her months of training, he’d stuck by her side every step of the way, always prepared to catch her whenever she’d stumble. At first, Rey had assumed that he’d simply wanted to be as much of a friend to her as she’d been trying to become to him, but the reciprocity of the connection she’d felt since day one had slowly unfurled itself in front of her, radiant in its certainty.

Of course he’d found her – he always would have. A moment and an eternity ago, they’d both been sure that they’d end up back here.

“Are you ready?” It’s an idle enough question for her to know that he’s not really worried at all. She knows that face better than she’d ever known her own; recognises its every minute shift and expression. There’s a flash of recollection – one among thousands others like it – of the way his nest of dark hair had felt under her fingers, the smile that lights up his face warming her to the world once more after he’d given her every bit of power he’d had within himself. It might be nothing but a dream, with how vague it is, but she knows better – when she looks at him and Ben stares back, the same lifetime that she knows lurks somewhere beneath the surface of her mind hides within him too. Somehow, he’d looked right through her and into a woman she can hardly recall living as. It’s addictive; so much so that she returns the favour whenever possible. “You can give it a try now.”

 _You still have to ask?_ “Always.”

The starship darts up into the atmosphere, but the view goes unnoticed – it’s only one time out of thousands, after all. She’d reached through the skies and found him waiting for her a long time ago.


End file.
